


Ready to Comply, Captain

by buckys_stripper_splits



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mean Steve Rogers, Name-Calling, Nudes, Oral Sex, Panties, Rough Oral Sex, Sexting, Shrunkyclunks, Stealth suit, Stucky - Freeform, Swearing, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_stripper_splits/pseuds/buckys_stripper_splits
Summary: Bucky helps unleash a new side of Steve by teasing him while he's in an Avengers meetingoh and did i mention the stealth suit? dont pretend like we're not all sluts for that suit lol
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 382





	Ready to Comply, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> this is jus a quick lil somethin to get me back in the habit of writing since ive been in a rut recently so i hope yall enjoy :3

It has been exactly seven hours since Steve left to take care of Avengers business. Which means it's been seven _long_ hours of Bucky being alone and bored in their shared New York apartment. He'd gotten tired of watching TV, and of scrolling through his phone about thirty minutes ago, so he settled on pacing around the cold, wood floor. He drums his fingers to the beat of one of Steve's old records that was playing in the living room, remembering all the times that he'd showed him old dances, and how he stood on his toes as they waltzed around the room, giggling into each other's shoulders.

Bucky smiles, starting to miss his big lug of a boyfriend even more. Sure, it had only been a couple hours, but he was so used to having him near at all times. Always there to hold, to talk to, to love when he needed him. Sighing, Bucky grabs his phone and sends him a quick text just to let him know he’s thinking about him.

** _Steevveee... hurry home im bored :(_ **

Some time has passed now— another hour, it seems— and Bucky is laid out on bed, with absolutely nothing better to do. His mind ultimately wanders into a daydream. He thinks of Steve, and all the rugged handsomeness to come along with him. His tight muscles, strong hands, sultry voice. Bucky always tells him there's two completely different sides of Steve Rogers: the all-American pretty boy, who's nothing but bashful smiles and good citizenship, and _the Captain._

Not Captain America, but the darker side of Steve. The one who takes no shit from anybody, the one who's all battle tactics and gun powder, the one covered head to toe in that dark, fitted suit. Good _god_, does Steve look good in navy blue. Every time he's in the damn thing Bucky has to restrain himself from pouncing. The fingerless gloves only get him going more, and he wants nothing more than to feel that wonderful contrast of cold leather and warm skin against his neck.

Bucky shivers and feels his breath catch. He bites his lip at the thought of Steve's hands roaming his body and he can't help but drag his own across his torso and chest in slow, teasing circles, just how Steve would. His fingers make their way up past his nipples, giving each a playful tug, when a wicked thought comes to play in his mind. Smirking, he grabs his phone, types out an innocent— yet suggestive— text and hits send with a smug little chuckle.

**_i miss u so much baby. wish u were here with me_**

•••

Steve mentally groans at the incessant _ding_ that's coming from his phone. It's making it incredibly difficult to concentrate on what Tony is saying, and it's a bit of a distraction to the others as well. Steve knows that it's Bucky texting him so he manages to send a quick—**_Sorry, doll. I'm busy at the moment. I promise I will get home as fast as Tony will let me._**— but that doesn't seem to appease his boyfriend.

_Ding_

_Ding_

**_but i miss u now :( _**

** _i cant stop thinking about u_ **

Steve's cheeks flush slightly at that last text before he shoves his phone back into his pocket and focuses on the task at hand. Or at least _tries_ too. Thoughts of Bucky still buzz around in his head like pesky little bees, but instead of the thoughts being innocent like how Bucky's eyes shine when he talks about his passions or how his hair is incredibly soft, they're darker, more intimate. Steve's fingers itch to send a couple of texts back just as equally flirty as Bucky's— maybe even more— but he just clenches his fists under the table. This is not the time, nor the place to be... _Sexting_ his boyfriend. And, oh boy, if that word doesn't light Steve's face on fire.

He takes to bouncing his knee— and occasionally clicking his pen despite Natasha's annoyed murder glare— to ease the mass of tension building in his stomach for the time being. He's pretty sure at least someone in the meeting room knows exactly what's going on when he nearly leaps out of his seat when his phone vibrates again.

_Ding_

**_playing hard to get? i know how to make u cave, sugar_ **

Steve silently prays for Tony to wrap things up quickly so he doesn't have to suffer during a meeting. He especially doesn't want to get caught; the embarrassment alone would ruin him for a good, long while, and God only knows what would happen if it got to the press. Steve shakes his head and desperately tries to look like he's listening to whatever Thor was booming about— something about Asgardian weapons he could pluck from their larger than life arsenal to wipe out the current enemy, who knows. Steve was able to get through 5 more minutes (_maybe 10_) of the meeting without a single text, and he starts to wonder if Bucky had gotten bored with him. Steve certainly acts like he doesn't want to be bothered at work, but in reality the texts he gets from Bucky are his favorite part of the day. _This, however..._

As if on cue, his phone vibrates again. The next couple texts Bucky sends make the breath seize up in Steve's throat.

**_i cant stop thinking about ur hands around my wrists pinning me down_**

** _cmon baby, come home early? for me?_ **

Along with such racy texts comes an equally racy picture. Bucky— wearing nothing but one of Steve's shirts and a pair of black, lacy underwear— is positioned on his knees in bed, the camera showing everything from his mouth down. His plump lips were slightly parted and his free hand was lifting up the shirt high enough for Steve to see the glorious skin of his tummy. Steve grits his teeth to keep from groaning and tries desperately to ignore the fact that his suit was getting tighter. Sure, he's got a pretty impressive cup in the suit but it can only hold so much.

"Rogers!"

Steve nearly throws his phone. He settles on shakily sliding it into his suit pocket again real casual like, and turns his attention towards Tony. "Hmm?" he asks, like he didn't just open a wildly inappropriate photo from his boyfriend. In _public_.

Tony eyes him suspiciously. "I _said_, what do you think would be the best course of action here? You, being the wise old man you are, must have some insight," he repeats, pointing to the projection with the latest mission. Steve rolls his eyes at the snark, but opens his mouth to respond anyway, figuring he could conjure up some bullshit answer to ease the growing suspicion in the room.

_Ding_

"If you have something to do, Rogers—"

"I don't. Now, about the mission, I say we—"

_Ding_

That was the last straw. Cursing, Steve gets up from his chair and storms out of the conference room, leaving behind five shocked faces— maybe even some laughter on Clint's part, Steve's not entirely sure. He makes his way to the garage in record time, opting to sprint down the 7 flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator to blow off some steam. Thank god for Stark installing some weird cooling component into the suit fabric otherwise Steve would have died of a heat stroke an hour ago. He tears down the long line of vehicles before he finds his motorcycle, and zooms down the busy street to his and Bucky's apartment. At a red light, he sends Bucky a quick text:

_**When I get home I expect you to be on your knees waiting by the front door. Nothing on but those lacy panties. You're in for a hell of a ride, sweetheart. **_

•••

Bucky's heart flutters at the text, the heat between his legs intensifying significantly. He instantly strips and kneels in front of the door, hands placed delicately on his thighs like he's been taught, practically vibrating with excitement. He'd wondered briefly, as he pulled off Steve's warm T-shirt, what would happen if he splays out on their couch instead of listening, maybe even start playing with himself so Steve comes home to a pretty picture. The imaginable punishment that would ensue almost has him standing up. _Almost_.

Before he knows it, he can hear Steve's heavy footsteps echo throughout the apartment hallway before he practically rips the door open. Once his eyes land on Bucky, his jaw clenches in a way that they both know. Bucky's seen it many times before, and it usually ends up with his face smushed into a sweat-soaked pillow and _begging_ for more.

"Look at you," Steve says as he makes his way to Bucky. "So, now you want to be obedient? Does my baby want to listen to his Captain now after what he's done?" Steve's voice is so gravelly and smooth, Bucky has to resist the urge to grind against the floor. He nods his head urgently. Steve grabs him by the chin and forces his head up. "Say it," he growls, and he digs his fingers shallowly into Bucky's skin, making him moan softly.

"I want to obey you, Captain. I want to be your good boy," he near whispers, sultry.

Steve hums and rubs his thumb over Bucky's bottom lip, pulling it down to reveal his teeth. "Where was this when I was in the conference? You could have gotten me caught, doll," he says. "Not that you care. You'll do anything to rile me up."

"I just want you to have fun, _Captain_," Bucky says, and those icy blue eyes tear into his, he regrets opening his mouth at all.

"I don't remember giving you permission to _speak_," Steve says, bending down to his face. "That's quite a big mouth. Someone ought to teach you when to use it."

When Steve stands back up and reaches for the zipper on his stealth suit, Bucky's whole body thrummed with anticipation. The muffled _zzzip_ of Steve's pants makes his eyelids hood. God, the thought of finally getting Steve in his mouth makes him squirm.

"Look at you," Steve groans. He thrusts his fingers through Bucky's sweaty hair and smirks. "So desperate for your Captain's cock you couldn't even wait till I got home, huh?"

Instinctively, Bucky reaches out to pull Steve's cock out which earns his hair a sharp tug. He yelps and stares up at Steve through teary eyes.

"_Ah ah ah_. Be patient. I want to take my time with you," he hums. His eyes drag over Bucky's exposed body, paying special attention to each curve and dip of his skin. Finally, his eyes land on his flushed face. "What am I going to do with you, doll?" His fingers lightly tap against his cheek. "Hmm?"

"Anything, Captain," Bucky pants, leaning into the touch. "_Anything_, just—“

Steve brings his bottom lip between his teeth with his tongue and chuckles. "Anything," he muses. "I bet you'd like that, huh? To have your Captain use you up like a little toy," His voice is getting lower now; reduced to a growl that makes Bucky's skin tingle."Be careful what you wish for, doll."

"I know what I can handle." Bucky wasn't even trying to censor himself now. While he always wants to be good for Steve, he loves to push his buttons to see how far he can go before he snaps. Steve sighs and looks down at him, and he has to bite back a smile. His gaze felt like a weight was pressing down on Bucky; both intimidating and arousing him.

"You need to be taught some manners, brat," he says, going back for his suit. He undoes the mass of belts and tugs at it until Bucky can see his underwear through the opening. Bucky waits, body trembling, until Steve finally pulls his cock out. He can see the small bead of pre cum leaking out the tip and he lets a small moan slip.

"Keep those hands on your thighs."

Steve gives himself a few soft strokes, groaning at the much needed relief, and grips Bucky's hair again to move his lips to him. Without hesitation, Bucky takes him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, as he slowly fucks his throat. Bucky's cock throbs at the gorgeous moans and growls that pass Steve's lips.

"Fuck, pretty boy," he groans in a deep husky voice. "Look at you. Such a good little cockslut... _Shit_!"

Bucky slowly pushes him all the way down his throat, and moans around him. Steve throws his head back and grips his long hair so tight it's painful, but where pain stemmed, pleasure soon took its place. Bucky happily lets him fuck into his mouth as hard and as fast as he wants, wet, red lips stretched beautifully over his cock. Feeling the cockhead bump against the back of his throat is something he won't ever get over, no matter how much his jaw burns.

He has to fight back the urge to grind the heel of his hand against his own cock, for fear of worsening his punishment. Instead, he lets his nails dig into the soft skin of his thighs, most likely drawing blood.

Steve's thrusts become sloppy and sporadic and the grip he has on Bucky's hair only tightens. He moans something about getting close, a low growl following suit. "_Mmm_... Look at me babydoll," he moans. "Wanna see those pretty eyes while I fuck your throat."

Bucky looks up at him through thick, wet lashes, and hollows his cheeks. Lets his tongue play with the underside of Steve's shaft in the way he knows he loves. Steve tugs at his hair by the roots, making him moan around his cock, and pushes deeper into his mouth. He stays there for a few seconds just to enjoy the slick, velvety heat. Bucky lets out short puffs of breath through his nose as best he can, but he'd be lying if he said it was getting increasingly difficult to breathe. Not that he's complaining, and Bucky is never one to tap out, especially when he still needs to prove he can be a good boy for Steve.

"That's it," Steve groans. "Breathe through your nose, babydoll, that's it. Slowly. Just a few more seconds." He wipes at the tears that have rolled down Bucky's flushed cheek and coos. "I know, baby. I know. But this is for your own good, honey, you know that."

Of course Bucky knows that. If he didn't, he'd have pushed Steve off of him once his jaw started aching, but Steve always makes sure to take care of Bucky. Knows his limits to a T. After what seemed like hours, Steve finally starts to move again, hips growing more and more frantic. Bucky gets back to work on putting that bit of suction around his cock and adding his tongue to the mix whenever he can.

“_Fuck_ baby,” Steve hisses. His voice is so incredibly deep and raspy that Bucky can’t help the whimper that he lets out. The vibrations from his throat go directly to Steve’s cock and he moans loudly, pulling on Bucky’s hair harder the closer he gets. “_God_, moan for me again, sugar. Feel so good, baby you got _no idea_.”

Bucky could honestly cry; spit and precum starts to drool from his mouth and down his chin and he can tell Steve’s close. Especially when his deep moans get that bit higher and his cock pulses in Bucky’s throat. He whimpers again and Steve growls loudly, cursing his name as he comes down his throat in white hot bursts that make Bucky’s head spin.

After a few seconds of panting, Steve pulls back to let Bucky breathe. He misses the weight of his cock on his tongue instantly, but allows himself to take in gulps of air before leaning towards Steve again, begging, breathless.

"You gonna behave now?" Steve asks, still holding Bucky's hair so tight it forces more tears to stream down his red cheeks. He nods, unable to speak, unsure if Steve even wants him to.

“Good boy. Your _my_ good boy. God, baby look at you.” Steve gently pets Bucky’s hair, pushing it from his sweaty face. “We’re gonna have _so_ much fun tonight, babydoll.”

And Bucky cant help the way his face cracks into a smile at the hope of what’s to come. 


End file.
